


A Legitimate Excuse To Be Crazy

by theroadgoeson



Series: As the Days Turn Into Nights I Love You More and More [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Mardi Gras, bitches, fuck yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theroadgoeson/pseuds/theroadgoeson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My 30 Day OTP challenge for Destiel. Most of these are gen, but the work earns the rating for chapter 13 (making out). I also plan on making most, if not all, of them drabbles, so fairly short. Also, this is far more difficult than I anticipated, so I'm insanely behind due to circumstances, forgive me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Legitimate Excuse To Be Crazy

Dean made his way through the parade, carrying two drinks he couldn't remember the name of. The music was loud and the people were louder with dancing and shouting and drinking. Dean smiled as he walked towards the restaurant he told Cas to wait by. He saw Cas standing awkwardly next to a table, hands in his trench coat pocket and a plethora of beads around his neck. As he approached he saw that someone had also put a pair of vibrant, hot pink kitten ears on Cas's head.

"Cas!" Dean called as he got closer. Cas looked up and waited for Dean to come to stand next to him. "I got the drinks," he said, handing a cocktail to Cas.

"Thank you," Cas said, taking a sip of the drink. "Also, what are these infernal things on my head," he continued, pointing at the ears.

Dean laughed loudly at the confused expression on the angel's face. "Cas, those are animal ears. Bright pink ones too," he said, dissolving into giggles.

"Why did that lady put them on me?"

"Probably because it's Mardi Gras and we're in New Orleans and, in case you haven't noticed, everyone here is wasted."

"I don't understand this tradition," Cas said, fiddling with the ears, "you can get drunk any time of the year, why is today so special."

"Because we need a time of year to celebrate things and have a legitimate excuse to be crazy."

Cas smiled and took another sip of the drink. Dean laughed again for no reason, and dragged Cas further into the insanity. As they passed a group of women, one stepped out of the group and placed another pair of ears on Dean's head. He laughed as he took them off and looked at them; they were bright red fox ears. He replaced them and said, "Look! Now we're matching."

Cas smiled, "I guess we are," and he pulled Dean in for a light, happy kiss.


End file.
